Passion
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Just Reuben's feelings towards to his mate, Sandy Sandwich.


Passion

ElectricCircuslover: I've been working on this for the past few days. Doing little bits and pieces. It was one of my random ideas to persue xD

Sandy got out of the shower, dripping water from her blue fur with green 'V' all over her body. She dried off, feeling more relieved as Sandy felt less damp. Casting the towel aside, Sandy climbed onto the sink and looked at the mirror.

The experiment smiled as she gazed at her reflection, reminding her of the mate Sandy chose when she failed on winning Stitch's heart. Her slim body stood out from most female experiments, perfected by exercise and genetic make-up, and it also attracted some of the male experiments attention too. However, she wasn't just pretty on the outside, her temper and rough attitude wasn't what a male would desire, but it wasn't always the case really. She had a heart, passion, love, and was capable of soft emotion under that aggressive attitude.

Smiling at the mirror while brushing her blue fur, gazing upon her reflection as if it was her mate, Rueben Sandwich, her altered male counterpart. Brushing down her chest and belly, Sandy remembered what the news she wanted to tell Rueben before he fell asleep, which didn't happen for obvious reasons.

"Oh my bugee bu, I can't wait to tell you the news," she smiled, brushing the little bulge in her belly, "Going to be very interesting around here for now," Sandy chuckled, finishing most of her body with the brush.

"Maybe we'll both move out of here and have our own home. This isn't quite the environment I would want for our children, but it's our place for now. Rueben's going to be excited when he finds out that I'm bearing his children. Shock before excitement is how it usually goes on these Earth shows. Stupid soaps. I can't believe Carmon got me watching them, such a waste of time if you ask me," she growled, finishing her brushing, "There. All brushed and ready shine, "Sandy smiled, taking her yellow brush and setting it down on the edge of the sink, "Now, let's tell Rueben the news," she said with joy, hopping off the sink.

The towel was stuffed in the hamper before she left Gantu's bathroom. Thoughts went through her mind while she walked down the metal halls. Her mind was a constant rush on his reactions would be like. It wasn't really bothering because actually, it was just something that made her wonder, if not, chuckle inside.

Approaching the kitchen, the voice of Rueben made her smile with joy as she heard him talking into the kitchen. Before entering the kitchen, she heard her name come from his lips as he was talking to himself. She hid next to the empty doorway and listening in on his conversation, hoping his words would make her feel even more special inside.

"Ah, Mrs. Sandwich, the highlight of my existence in this world. Your beauty is unmatched, unhindered by any flaws you may or may not have, and most importantly, undoubtedly sweet and favorable to my tastes," he said happily, making Sandy blush.

"You are amazing at everything you can do. Simple things are always over the top of my expectations and the complexity you can make yourself always leave me speechless. The world wants you, but I'll never let it get its way. You are mine, and only mine my dear, Sandy Sandwich. You are my world, my dreams, my future, and my family. If I could make you anything, I would do it in a heartbeat. When you're around, my eyes are full of stars as I gaze upon your beauty. Shaped in every way I could ever dream of. Sometimes I feel it's all a fantasy, a dream that I can't wake out of, but no fantasy or dream, and knowing that makes me smile upon you and my life. My dedication to you is my top priority and a job I would never skip out on. Stitch was unfaithful to his mate, but I'm not him, nor do I desire to be like him. That's what makes me the better choice over my blue fuzz ball cousin. You make me satisfied with every move you make and that's all I can ask for. Truth and my attention will be put onto your direction, and I promise to never look at any other creation the same way I look at you. Everything you want from me will be given to you without question or hesitation. You are too perfect to slip by my life, and the grasp we have onto one another shall never be broken. The link we both share will always make the halo over both our lives that will be shared and stuck together for all eternity. The flame shall never be distinguished nor controlled between our heated passions for one another. It shall rise above other fires, bring comfort and warm between us, and create little fires to make the one we have bigger in our lives. The burning desire will dance in our hurts and the love will be the angel over the fire we have made together. Burning forever, growing, growing, and growing far beyond the limits that have been set as we grow older. It isn't my dream, Sandy, it's our dream and together, it will happen," Rueben smiled with stars in his eyes.

Sandy couldn't help but blush madly. She wanted to go in there and tell him how happy his words made her feel, but there was a chance that it could be spoiled. Would she want to spoil that? It wasn't often Sandy heard her mate speak like this. It felt so real and passionate. Words from her mate, with genuine words that were only meant to be heard by Sandy, with love and emotion streaming into her ears. It made her feel very special inside, a feeling that was often forgotten inside due to the atmosphere of Gantu's ship she lived in.

She decided not to go in and give him the news. What he was speaking made her feel good inside and that itself was rewarding.

"Your abilities are my pride and joy, as you light my world up with your talents. To Gantu's amazement, I've lost some weight because of you. He didn't believe you could it, but I kept my faith in you the whole way. Without your help, my weight gain would've continued if it wasn't for your help. I really don't know what more to say other than 'thank you' but what more can I actually say? The help has benefited me more than I could possibility imagine. It's no wonder how you stay in perfect shape. I envy that ability, but with your help, I'll reach that goal soon one day. I'll be fit and ready to run farther than the distance of the average fat experiment," Rueben laughed, "Though, I don't need to be fit to feel like I'm top of the world. I have you Sandy to make me feel that way already. Your skills, compassion, love, and personality are the only things that make me feel that I am worth something to this world. You make me smile upon my life and the gifts you can bear are invaluable to me. There is no price for you and I'm not giving a price to anyone to have you out of my life. No amount of currency is worth the special moments between us. Not even the sandwich channel comes before you, and I would watch that channel daily. Now I have a better channel to watch, a more meaningful channel, and channel with no commercials or special interruptions, and a channel that has taught me more than I could ever comprehend. You're everything to me and there's nothing more I can say. With this conclusion, I shall take a bite out of my sandwich wife," Reuben smiled, biting into his toasted melted cheese and ham sandwich.

"What!?!" Sandy yelled out as she came into the kitchen, catching 625 off guard, "All this time you've had me swooning over your words for a sandwich?! What is wrong with you man?! I was going to give you something rewarding for supper tonight, but I have seem to have forgotten how to make your breaded calamari dinner with garlic bread. I'll make myself a sandwich husband and make it for him since he knows how to keep things flavoring and true," she growled, walking out of the kitchen.

"But-"

"'buts'' are behind the subject and you Reuben Sandwich are behind it all the way," Sandy left the kitchen.

Rueben sat back at the table, staring at his sandwich on a plate with a frown on his face, "At least this sandwich wife doesn't bite back-" he was cut off when a fire ball bounced from the back of his head, "Yes dear, I'm coming to talk to you, " Reuben sighed, getting off the chair and fallowing the angry Sandy.

"He's gone…He's finally gone!" A little voice laughed from under the table, "I've been eyeing this sandwich for about fifteen minutes," a small cockroach smiled as he crawled out from under the table and walked over to the sandwich, "It's mine! It's all mine!" it cried out, sounding like a mad man.

"Sorry, baby, but you've been divorced," the cockroach laughed, carrying away the sandwich.


End file.
